Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Juniper Lee go to Jurassic World
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Juniper Lee go to Jurassic World is an upcoming crossover event to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat, tigerman531 and Megan Stone. This will serve as the fourth installment in the Jeffrey and Jaden go to Jurassic Park series Plot The Justice Guardians are asked along with Team Berk and Te Xuan Ze for their thoughts on the park after their past experiences in Jurassic Park. Unfortunately just like the last 3 times things end up going wrong when a new genetically modified dinosaur called the Indominus Rex gets loose in the park. Trivia * Starlight Glimmer, Crysta, Jim Crocodile Cook, Kion, Bunga, Ono, Fuli, Beshte will guest star in this. * Due to the violence, Baby Lily and Princess Flurry Heart will be absent in this Adventure. * Both Jeffrey and Hiccup will interrogate Dr. Wu about the Indominus Rex. * Jeffrey will reveal his new invention he created sometime prior to this Adventure: the Sparkman-Cycles. Scenes What's the I. Rex Made Of? *(The Justice Guardians, Team Berk, Te Xuan Ze and Simon Masrani march in the genetics lab) *Dr. Henry Wu: *locks the door with a finger print scan* *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* WU!!!! *Hiccup: ok Pal, you got some explaining to do. We want to know what is that thing made of? *Snotlout: *Chuckles smirkly* Oh-ho-ho we're not going easy on you pal! *Dr. Henry Wu: You guys aren't authorized to be in here. *Snotlout: Do we look like we work here Wu? or should I call you Henry "Wuss?" *Jeffrey: *grabs Dr. Wu and pins him to wall* Start talking!!! NOW!!! *Hiccup: Guys, let me Take it from Here. *Kion: What're you gonna do, Hiccup? *Hiccup: Me and Toothless gonna have to Search him. Jeffrey, Put him down, Now... *Jeffrey: *growls furiously as he keeps Dr. Wu pinned to the wall* *Hiccup: I'll deal With Henry wussy here, so, put him down and let me Tell him, I will show no mercy for him, so, put him down. Now... *Jeffrey: *growls, then sighs* Fine, but I'm not done with him yet. *Hiccup: All right Wu, Tell us what Is The I Rex is made of or we'll have to put Drastic Measures on you. *Dr. Wu: You know I'm not at liberty to reveal the assets genetic make up. *Hiccup: *Seriously Glares at Wu* Fine. Then We'll have to do this the hard Way. A Really Hard Way. Crush him with your Tail Jeff. Crush him like Crazy, This guy has running up to my Nerves. *Snotlout: Aw Yes, do it Jeffrey! do it!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconally* With pleasure. *cracks his knuckles* *Astrid: Tell us Wu, Now!! *Dr. Wu: Hey. Don't take this out on me. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable. *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voices changes* It just killed several people!!! *Fishlegs: And Everyone Was in Danger!!!! *Dr. Wu: That's unfortunate. *Hiccup: Shut Up Wu, You have no Heart for all the Poor Innocent lives of People!!! *Garnet: You listen to us Now Wu. *Activates Her Gaunlets* you talked about something you don't understand. *Jeffrey: That THING is gonna kill everyone on the island!!! *Snotlout: Tell us Wu, If you don't Tell us, then Jeffrey Here will Eat You just like he Did to the chef. *Hiccup: You got 2 seconds before this guy devours, And you'll feel the same way Like the People did!!! *Simon: What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camoflauge?! *Dr. Wu: Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an exellerated growth rate. Cuddle fish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color. *Ruffnut: Wait Cuttlefish can camouflage?! *Jeffrey: ...!! Cuttlefish? You used cuddle fish?! *Hiccup: So that's why we can't see her. What else did you know?! *Simon: And it hid from thermal technology. *Dr. Wu: Really? *Astrid: Are you guys hearing what I'm hearing? *Aqua: Yeah. We are. *Garnet: Tell us more. *Jesse: Start talking!!! How was it able to hide from your thermal technology?!? *Dr. Wu: Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt it to a tropical climate, but I never imagined... *Hiccup: So you used some of their DNA To her System? even though that you never Realized that you Created A Monster? *She-Ra: for a man of science you are not very bright Doctor *Juniper Lee: what a waste of talent. *Amethyst: you Said it. *Simon: Who authorized you do to this? *Dr. Wu: .......... You did. *Hiccup: *looks at Simon* *She-Ra: explain yourself Mr. Masrani, before me make you. *Princess Cadence: I don't believe this... *Dr. Wu: "Bigger". "Scarier"? Um... *smirks* "Cooler" I believe is the word that you used in your memo. *Fishlegs: You...You. Despicable!!! *Juniper Lee: seems like you are the one we should be beating up on, you are just as bad as Wu! *Ray Ray: yeah whats the deal man?! *Jeffrey: You heard Hiccup. Start talking. *Dr. Wu: You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits. *Snotlout: oh yeah? And why not? Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series Category:Megan Stone Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat